1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pesticide dispensers and more particularly pertains to a new pesticide dispensing device for dispensing insecticide in a localized area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pesticide dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, pesticide dispensers hereto fore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,325,626; 5,746,021; 2,083,153; 5,193,721; 1,646,767; and 359,570.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pesticide dispensing device. The inventive device includes a tubular member. The tubular member is elongate and has a first end and a second end. The tubular member is generally hollow. A bore is in the tubular member. The bore is generally adjacent to the second end. A handle member for holding the tubular member is integrally coupled to the first end of the tubular member. A means for dispensing liquid dispenses liquid from the tubular member through the bore.
In these respects, the pesticide dispensing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing insecticide in a localized area.